deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Monkey See, Monkey Do
This is the 11th Chapter in the HSATM installation. Description Having escaped the facility safely, Egil now has to perform surgery on Emily to save her life. However, during the surgery they recieve an unexpected visit from a not so friendly and not so loyal "ally." Story Egil starts operating on Emily again, finally getting to work on her leg after finally finishing her arm, lung, and chest. Orion sets off to the Brute's body to retrieve his spork, but gets distracted when Egil yells at him to help the others gather supplies. When the group returns with parts thought to be able to construct what Egil asked for, he is finishing up Emily's leg. As he puts the stiches in, the group sits down next to him, exhausted from the search. As he ties off the stitches, he looks at the supplies brought to him. He solemnly nods and begins his work. A few minutes later he finishes his ankle brace and puts it on, then begins working on the crutches. As he starts finishing them up, Orion walks over to Emily and brings her some food and water, however she is still unconscious. As he sits there holding her and petting her hair, he hears her make some noises. Excited, he begins to call Egil over to make sure everything is okay. As she awakens, Orion gives a sigh of relief and a little chirp. Unbeknownst to them, Jonnie watches them from a distance. All the while chuckling to himself, muttering something about them not being worthy. He then pulls out some sort of vial or syringe. It's filled with a strange liquid, a pale, almost opaque pink. He then sinks the syringe into three nearby bodies and lights their heads on fire. Moments later the bodies begin to lurch and their bodies begin to twist in a sickening way as they become taller and much skinnier. Jonnie then kicks the bodies down a hill and watches them roll. As they finish their transformation, their heads miraculously stay lit. He then laughs and begins to watch their approach towards Orion's group. Emily: *weak* I'm...alive? Orion: *smiling with joy* Yes you are, we all are. Emily: You saved me... Orion: No, Egil saved you. Emily: *sighs* Oh yeah...that's right. Orion: *holds her close* I'm so glad you're alright... Emily: *sighs into his body* Me too...we're going to make it out of here aren't we? Orion: *nods* Yes we are, all of us are. Emily: *looks at him sternly, afraid* Promise? Orion: *gives her a reassuring look* Promise. '*smiles* Egil: *coughs twice and waits for them to look at him* Emily you're going to need to wear an oxygen mask for a while, and you're going to need an inhaler for the rest of your life most likely. Since your lung got pretty messed up and there's no real hospital around here so. Emily: ''Inhaler, oxygen mask...? Egil: I'm sorry, but it's needed or you may die. Emily: How long is a while...? Egil: A few months, maybe a few years. I don't know, your lung got pretty messed up. Emily: But... Orion: You have to Emily...please, for me? Emily: *pouts* But I don't wanna... Orion: Darling, you need to... Emily: But whyyyy *whines* Orion: Because if you don't- Egil: *annoyed, thrusts the oxygen mask forward and throws an inhaler at her* I guess you can just die. You're lucky we had these anyways. Emily: Fine... ''As she puts on her mask she begins to get frustrated as her RIG made various error noises at her. She then began to curse at it as she connected the mask to an external oxygen supply. '' Emily: God damn piece of shit! Orion: What's wrong? Maybe I can fix it? Emily: I don't fucking know! Orion: I'm just trying to- Egil: Both of you shut up. The reason your RIG's face mask won't close is because the oxygen mask's funnel is there, and it's blocking it. Maybe next time you'll think before you act. Emily: *irritated* What's that supposed to mean?! Egil: Well how about next time you see a Necromorph coming for someone, use Stasis on them and shoot off its arms before it can do anything. There's a reason we have Stasis you know. You're in this mess because you don't think before you act. Emily: *pissed* ''YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL-'' Orion: EMILY! This man saved your life, apologize! ''He's speaking the truth anyways. You could've used Stasis... Emily: *glares* I apologize for my actions, and I thank you for saving me. Egil: You're welcome. *mumbles something incoherent* Drake (vid call): Orion, you guys- *static* -something's- *static* -fuck it is. Orion: (VC): What Drake? Repeat that. I didn't get it all. Drake (VC): Holy fuck! *static* -fire for fuck's sake! We- *static* -help would- *static burst* Orion (VC): Stay there and stay safe Drake, we're on our way! *ends call; turns to his comrades* Guys they need our help, let's go quickly! ''As our heroes regroup about two hundred feet from where the fire is coming from, they begin to discuss what it is. Unable to identify what it is exactly, they begin discussing the possibilities of what it ''could ''be. Ukitake: I think it's probably some survivors carring torches or something so other people will find them. Michael: It might be some building on fire or something. Not unlikely in all this chaos, I'm surprised more ''isn't ''on fire! *chuckles lightly* Logan: This is serious, and you're kind of stupid. Michael: *scoffs* Why do you say that?! Logan: Buildings don't '''move. Michael: *facepalms* Of course! Wow, I guess I'll believe anything ''as long as it isn't another Necromorph. Logan: Last I checked, Necromorphs aren't on fire unless someone lights them on fire. Or they stumble into one by mistake. Ryu: Hey, these things don't exactly have common sense. Drake: Maybe it's a new kind of Necromorph. Egil: *winces* Let's hope not. But that is plausible... Orion: So it's either survivors or Necromorphs. Ryu: Seems to be that way. Orion: Okay, everyone get into position. Prepare for an attack. Drake: Alright, but I would hate to run into flaming Necromorphs... ''With the creatures now only about eighty feet away, the group beings getting ready for an assault from either humans or Necromorphs. As they reload weapons, make sure they aren't jammed or broken, the creatures continue their approach. Sights are tweaked, Stasis Packs and Med Packs are used, and the group gets into postition. As Orion pulls out his Seeker Rifle and custom made bipod, he hears a faint moan. Unable to make out what it was or where it came from, he peers through his scope and zooms in on the creatures. What he sees is unlike anything he had ever seen or heard about before. What he saw was too tall to be human, but not like any Necromorph he had ever ecnountered. But inside of him something told him that it was in fact a Necromorph, because no human could survive what he was seeing. Whatever they were, their heads were on fire, but it didn't phase them at all. They were grotesquely tall and skinny, like something stretched them out, with a body that looked like the wind could snap it in two. The way they moved reminded him of the way zombies were portrayed to move in old horror movies back in the twentieth century. From the glow of the fire on their heads, he could make out various details. Their skin color was that of a dark ash, and their eyes seemed to change color with the fire. ''It's just the fire's reflection off their cold, dead eyes, ''he told himself. But inside he knew that these were not ordinary creatures. These were Necromorphs straight from Hell itself. Their hands had been stretched out to form long, sharp, bloody talons that didn't seem fully connected to the hand. Because the fingers didn't seemed fully attached. Where the knuckles should've been was just a thin layer of skin. This somehow managed to keep them attached. Oh god, these things are immune to fire, he whispered to himself, and they look like fucking matches. He watched as one of the creatures stopped in its tracks then did something unimaginable; it breathed fire onto its own hands. He watched in terror as its hands caught on fire, but it still didn't hurt it at all. Neither its head nor hands went out as they trudged on. And soon enough one of the others followed suit. ''Great, now they're double the threat, he thought to himself, 35 feet away.'' I have time to- just then he noticed the final one about to breathe fire onto its hands as well. Before it could do it however, he shot off both of its arms and its head. As the creature fell to the ground he shot it twice more in the chest to insure its death. Barely able to control his breathing now, he shook his head to clear his mind. He had to warn the others about this. ''20 feet away, there's still- ''but there wasn't time. Just as he was about to warn them the creatures starting spewing fire at his friends. ''Everybody get away from there! They can use fire as a weapon, ''he shouted. He watched from above, stricken by terror as his friends were chased by the monsters. They pulled out their Plasma Cutters and shot at the beasts but to no avail, one of the shots even ricocheted off. ''Nothing to worry about, ''he thought. Then he realised something: ''Shit! Plasma doesn't really hurt them either, ''he punched the ground in frustration. He put his eye back into the sight of his rifle and realigned his shot where he saw the worst thing: Drake going to ambush one with a Flamethrower. ''Don't do it they're immune to fire, ''he began to yell. But it was too late, he had already engulfed the dragon-like Necromorph in flames. He watched from above as it turned to his friend and stared at his face. He quickly went to realign his shot until he noticed somthing. The ricocheted shot and destroyed a piece of rubble. It had landed on Emily and knocked her unconscious, and one of the monsters was heading for her. He hesitated briefly before shooting the one hovering above Drake in the head, completely decapitating it. ''There's one disadvantage of being really tall, ''he said to himself. He swung his sight back to the one closing in on Emily, but then he noticed something. The creature had completely stopped and had begun raising its hands. Typical zombie posture, he chuckled to himself. The creature had somehow got him to hesitate in his shot, and he noticed something puzzling. The fingers weren't aiming at Emily. They were aiming somewhere else, and then he realised where. ''Michael, ''he exlaimed. But it was too late to do anything, he watched as the creature shot its flaming fingers at Michael. It took him a second to realise what they looked like, but then it hit it. ''Darts, ''he said to himself, ''flaming fucking darts! ''He watched in horror as the flaming projectiles hit Michael in the arm, but he didn't so much as make a sound. Then he realised why, they had hit his prothstetic arm. Relieved he gave a sigh, then realigned his shot. He waited a moment and then fired at the creature. Once at the head, once per arm, and twice in the chest. Just like the other, to make sure it was dead. '' ''As he whipped his sight around he saw something that made him choke up. The last one was standing above a charred body, and the monster was still puking up fire on it. ''Drake, I'm so sorry, he began to cry softly. Then he swallowed his sadness and fired seven shots into the creatures body. After reloading he headed back down from his spot. Logan had a small singe on his face, and Egil had some on his arms, but otherwise everyone else was okay. Drake was the only one who died... But he won't die in vain, ''he thought to himself, ''I won't let him. ''After cutting off the arms and head from his charred body, they dug him a makeshift grave. After covering him with dirt, they took a piece of rubble and a Rock Saw and cut the words ''R.I.P. Here lies Captain Drake Kalman. A brave man who fought off a terrible enemy to protect his comrades. ''With him they buries his personal belongings, only keeping a few things for themselves. After saying a few words and gathering up supplies, the group heads out again. Michael: What the hell were those things? I've never seen anything like them. Logan: That's for sure, and I thought I had seen Hell before. This must be one of the Inner Circles. Orion stares blankly at the grave, his face a blank slate. ''It's all my fault, ''he thought, ''if I would've focused on the one attacking him instead of worrying about Emily so much, he'd still be alive. And so would she, it wasn't even going after her. ''He shakes his head for a moment then picks up what Drake had been carrying. Orion: Who wants what? Michael: Uhm...I'll take a Pulse Rifle just in case my Ripper and Cutter aren't enough.. Logan: I'll take the Flamethrower since I'm really '''good with them. Orion: I guess we'll keep his Cutter as a backup, since everyone already has one. *he stuffs it in a bag where the ammo is stored* Emily: *sniffling* I feel like it's my fault... Orion: It's not, no one is at fault here except for whoever unleashed the Necromorphs, or at least this certain kind. Ryu: He's right, this is the Marker's fault. Michael: Yeah, I agree. Dammed things have been nothing but trouble since we found them. Emily: So then we need to destroy it...? Orion: We're ill equipped to handle that. That would be suicide, even for us. The Marker is too big for us, let someone ''else ''handle it this time. Logan: I think he's right about that. The closer we are to the Marker, the more Necromorphs there will probably be. And stronger ones too, many more Enhanced than we see now. Ryu: Then where to? Orion: I don't know. We need to try to find a shuttle to escape with. Logan: It would be our 'best' chance at survival. Orion: Exactly, so we should head out. '''OH SHIT! ''WAIT!'' The group watches as Orion runs away. Confused out of their minds, the group just sits and waits for him to return. Five minutes later the group begins getting impatient, so they begin organizing their stuff. Logan sends Ukitake off to search for Orion while Ryu stands guard. Eventually Orion and Ukitake return, neither of them appear harmed. Ryu: What the fuck was that ''all about? Orion: *wheezing* Sorry, I almost forgot my Spork. Ryu: *facepalm* ...You ran off like a ''MANIAC ''for a '''SPORK?! Orion: *flabbergasted* This thing is important to me! Ryu: *stern* It could've gotten someone killed, AGAIN. Orion: *his face drains of all emotions* I'm sorry, it won't happen again... Logan: *punches Ryu in the arm hard* Dude, ''way ''uncalled for. Ryu: What? Michael: Drake just died! Don't '''talk about that shit! Ryu: Sorry man, he kinda pissed me off... Logan: Go apologize to him '''now. Ryu: *holding the back of his head and looking down at the ground* Hey uh, I'm really ''sorry about what I said.. Orion: Whatever. Let's go, we have a shuttle to find. ''Orion sluggishly walks off with his weapons in his hands and his spork safely secured on him again. The rest of the group follows behind him with Ryu watching the rear, too guilty to face Orion. As both Ryu and Orion drown in their own guilt, Jonnie makes his way towards them for another, more deadly confrontation. Trivia *'''''See Drake Kalman section "Death" for details on how he really died. *This is the first chapter to have mainly text about what's going on and not dialogue. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop Category:Squattop's Chapters